


Skeletons

by harryxedward



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Insecure Louis, M/M, Smut, really don't read it, the smut is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryxedward/pseuds/harryxedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in the X Factor days, Harry said in an interview that he liked Liam’s body most out of the five of them. Louis got really upset about that and started working out, but with that not really working, he started eating less and less, which turned into purging up everything he ate. One day, Harry finds Louis shirtless in his room and confronts him about it. Louis breaks down and tells him everything. They have sex and Harry helps Louis get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skeletons

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for everyone who reads the smut. I’m really, really sorry. I can’t write smut for shit. Again, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes! Also, I suck at summaries!
> 
> It's based off this prompt on bottomlouisprompts on Tumblr: [x](http://bottomlouisprompts.tumblr.com/post/61184356911/there-are-these-videos-from-back-in-the-x-factor-house)

Sometimes, Louis hated his life. Okay, maybe not his _entire_ life, but the things that God had done to make him look like he did. One of those times was right now. They were doing interviews with all the X Factor finalists, and right now it was their time. The interview had been going fine, and Louis had enjoyed it, but then the interviewer asked Harry a question and everything went downhill.

“So, Harry” the interviewer said and turned to Harry. “Who do you think is the best looking in your band?” Harry started blushing. “Come on, you can tell me. I won’t tell anybody.” Harry scratched his head and murmured something, but it was too quiet so nobody could understand it.

“Sorry, could you repeat that please?” the interviewer asked and leaned towards Harry. “Liam.” Harry said, this time louder. “I think Liam has the best body in the band.”

And that was when Louis’ whole world crushed. He’s had a huge crush on Harry since he first saw the boy, and he’d hoped that Harry’d feel the same. He hadn’t told him about his crush, and as he saw Harry look at Liam and blush even more as everybody laughed at Harry’s answer, he knew that it had been the right decision.

Of course, Louis knew that he didn’t have the best body. Hell, he knew that he was the least best looking out of the five of them. But still, there had been that small bit of hope in him, hoping that Harry would say that he liked Louis’ body.

And later, when they all changed together, and he looked at Liam’s naked upper body and saw the six pack there, he swore himself that he’d work on his body until he had abs like Liam, or even better.

And from that day, his life changed.

†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†

After that, Louis changed his type of living completely. He started working out, controlled his eating habits, and did basically everything that would make him fit.

He went to the gym three times a week, ran around the block and through the park every morning, stopped eating sweets and didn’t eat high-calories food anymore.

But it looked like it didn’t work. Whenever Louis looked in the mirror, he still saw his tummy, the tummy he despised so much. He didn’t see any abs forming, arm muscles were nowhere to be seen, and his thighs were still fat and girly.

That was when Louis realized that he had to change things again.

†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†

Then Louis stopped eating.

Of course he didn’t stop eating all together straight away, it was a slow progress.

First, he stopped eating breakfast. He never was a morning person, so the boys didn’t question it when he stayed in bed every morning instead of eating breakfast with him. They just assumed that he’d eat a huge lunch to make up for it later.

Things went like that for a while and Louis noticed that he was getting a bit thinner. That was good. When he stood in front of the mirror he couldn’t see so much of his tummy anymore and that made him happy. Finally, _finally_ , he was getting rid of it. He’d just have to try harder.

Then he stopped eating dinner.

First, the boys didn’t notice it. Louis just went to bed early and that was it. Nobody noticed, and nobody commented it. But after a while, they started questioning it, and then Louis started eating dinner again, but only little meals, nothing huge anymore. He used the excuse that he’d get a stomach bug if he ate too much in the evening, and the boys nodded and went back to eating.

A few weeks later, Louis stopped eating lunch and only ate small snacks throughout the day. He didn’t want the others to get suspicious, so he still ate dinner.

But after a while, even that wasn’t enough.

One night, while he stood in front of the mirror, an idea popped into his head. He had made it this far, and he could see that he was getting thinner, he just had to be _a bit_ thinner.

He hadn’t felt good all day, a bit nauseous, and the idea seemed perfect in his head.

  
So he went to the bathroom, bent down on his knees in front of the toilet, and pushed his index finger down his throat. He gagged a bit, but eventually he vomited up everything he ate that day.

Louis sat back and looked at the wall. That was a brilliant idea.

†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†

Harry felt terribly guilty that he hadn’t noticed anything.

But Louis had always been good at hiding. Back in the X Factor days, when they were playing Hide and Seek, he’d always been the last one to be found.

But this was a completely different story.

And Harry probably wouldn’t have noticed it if he didn’t went to Louis’ room one night to ask him if he knew where they’d tossed the remote control after their last movie-session.

He’d went across the hall to Louis’ room and had opened the door quietly. It hadn’t been full closed, so he just peeked his head inside and was one second away of calling Louis out when he saw Louis.

Louis stood shirtless in front of his mirror. Harry hadn’t seen him shirtless in a while, he always made sure that no-one was watching him when they were changing.

The moonlight was shining through the window and it made Louis’ body look even more bony than it already was. It made him look like a skeleton.

And it was true. Louis looked like a skeleton.

Even from where Harry was, he could see the outlines of Louis’ ribs and that was definitely something that he shouldn’t be able to see. Then his stomach. Where once the ‘Tommo-Tommy’ had been, there was nothing but skin anymore.

Suddenly everything made sense. The last few months flashed before Harry’s eyes. How Louis always skipped breakfast, only ate snacks throughout the day, and always locked himself in the bathroom after dinner.

Harry let out a gasp and Louis quickly turned around and covered himself with his hands. Harry stepped into the room and walked towards Louis. This only caused Louis to walk backwards until he hit the wall behind him.

“Louis…” Harry started but was interrupted by Louis. “Don’t say anything Harry, I know.” “What do you mean?” Harry asked. “I know that I’m fat. You don’t have to tell me.”

Harry’s heart ached. Did Louis really believed these things about himself?

“Do you mean that, Louis?” “Of course I mean that, I wouldn’t deny such a thing when I know it’s true.” Harry’s heart ached even more. He couldn’t believe that Louis thought that about himself.

He stepped forward quickly and held Louis in a tight embrace. Louis fought against him, but realized that he didn’t stand a chance and gave up. “Why?” Harry asked.

“Why what?” “Why do you do this?” “Because” Louis answered. Harry sighed. “Come on, Louis. I know that there is a reason behind it. Just tell me. Please tell me and I’ll help you get better.”

Louis whispered something against Harry’s chest but it was too quiet. “What’d you say, love?” “Because…” Harry held Louis tighter. “Tell me.”

“Because I have to look good for you.” Harry gasped and withdrew himself out of the embrace and held Louis by his shoulders at arm length in front of him. “ _What?_ ”

“I have to look good for you.” Louis repeated. “Babe, you are perfect, you don’t have to starve yourself. I love your body.” Louis just shook his head. “No you don’t. You said that you liked Liam’s body most.” Harry couldn’t remember _ever_ saying that. “When did I say that?”

“One time, while we were at the X Factor, we were in an interview and the interviewer asked you that and- and you said that you liked Liam’s body the most and- and-” Louis was full on crying now.

“Shhh… it’s okay.” Harry remembered saying that back then. He’d been afraid of admitting that he loved Louis’ body so he said that he liked Liam’s body most. Now he knew that it had been a huge mistake.

But then Harry startled. The X Factor was three years ago. How long…?

“Louis, how long have you been doing this?” he asked and looked Louis straight in the eyes. Louis lowered his eyes. “Ever since that interview.” Harry was sure his heart stopped for a second.

“Please don’t do that to yourself. It’s not good for you. You’re fading away, can’t you see that? And by the way, I’ve always loved you and your body, ever since I met you. I was just afraid of admitting that but now I wish I had.”

Louis stared at him silently, still crying. “Do-do you really mean that? Because I’d understand if you’re lying, because-” He was interrupted by Harrys’ lips. Surprised, Louis closed his eyes, but still kissed back.

Harry broke the kiss and parted his lips to say something, but Louis took the opportunity and pressed his lips to Harrys’. Harry immediately kissed back and began to open the buttons at Louis’ jeans.

“'m gonna show you how beautiful you are, Louis.” he said against the other one's lips. Louis nodded. “Yes, please. Show me how beautiful I am. Make love to me.”

At this point Harry was sporting a full hard-on and he wanted nothing more than fuck Louis. But he had to be gentle, he had to show Louis how beautiful he was.

He pushed Louis onto the bed and lay him down. He then pulled off Louis’ jeans along with his boxershorts. Louis’ cock sprang free and stood proudly against his stomach. Harry kissed it once and scrambled up to meet Louis’ lips again.

They kissed a while and soon they were full on making out. Harry pulled at Louis’ request his shirt over his head and chucked off his sweatpants along the way. Since he wasn’t wearing anything underneath, they were both naked now.

They both moaned loud when their dicks met. Harry slowly started grinding on Louis which caused Louis to moan out loud. Harry then decided that that was a sound he wanted to hear _much_ more often.

“Do you have any lube or a condom here?” Harry asked Louis. Louis nodded and pointed towards his bedside drawer. Harry opened the drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom. He took both items and placed them on the bed.

He then opened the bottle of lube and squirted some of it on his fingers. He brought his fingers to Louis’ hole and slowly circled around it. Louis moaned even louder than before. “Harry, please don’t tease me. Just go on with it, please”

Harry decided that he’d continue teasing Louis another time and slowly pushed his index finger inside Louis’ tight hole. Louis groaned and pushed back on it, but was stopped by Harry’s hand on his hips. “Stop, Louis. I want to make you feel good.”

He then pushed his finger in and out of Louis’ hole. After a while he added a second finger and continued pushing them in and out. Soon he added a third one and after they slid in and out of Louis easily, he removed them.

Harry pulled on the condom and squirted a good amount of lube on his dick before he lined up and slowly pushed in, all the time looking into Louis’ eyes. At first Louis’ face scrunched up in pain but after Harry had pushed in and out of him a few times he slowly started to relax and enjoy it.

Soon they were both panting and close to their release. “H-Harry…” Louis whimpered. “I’m close…” “I know babe, me too.” Harry answered and started trusting harder and more forcefully than before. He then found Louis’ prostate and Louis was so incredibly close he could already feel his orgasm approaching. After a few more thrusts he came messily all over both their chests and Harry followed a few seconds after.

After they both came down from their highs, Harry pulled out slowly and lay his arms around Louis, so that they were spooning with him being the big spoon. They both knew that they had to shower but right then, they couldn’t care less.

“Louis?” Harry asked.

“Hmmm?” came the soft reply.

“I’ll help you get better.”

“Thank you”

†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†Ω†

It took almost six months, but after those Louis was back to his old self.

He still ate less than a normal person, but he was back to eating three meals a day and he didn’t feel insecure about his body anymore.

Of course, there were still the days where he just wanted to curl up into a ball and never face the world again, but Harry was always there with him and together they got through those hard days.

Finally, Louis had gotten what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [bottomlouisplace](http://bottomlouisplace.tumblr.com)


End file.
